big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
To go home, go to Home Introduction On Launch Night, 17 Housemates entered the all new Big Brother House. The first 4 Housemates that entered were told by Layla that they were the War Room Housemates and they must live beneath the Big Brother House in the War Room for up to 4 weeks. Every week the public would vote them in the house. Unlike previous twists like this, the last Housemate to be voted in was not evicted. When the War Room Housemates entered the Main House, they were only allowed to say that they were late. If they mentioned the War Room they would be automatically evicted. This is the first series to have a studio for the side show and the eviction interview, a separate house for the bedrooms, a secluded Head Housemate room, a bridge, and lake. Every week, the White Room door would allow someone to enter to win a good, bad, or neutral prize. The new Head Housemate chose the 5 Housemates that nominated that week. Housemates Red - Evicted | Cyan -Runner-Up | Lime - Winner *Note: Entered means entered the Main House. All Housemates entered the House on Day 1 but 4 were sent to the War Room Nominations Week 1(1) *All Housemates were nominated due to White Room Twist Week 1(2) #Agatha - Kathryn #Alexa - Elena #Derek - Katie #Elena - Alexa #John - Talia #Kathryn - Talia #Katie - Talia #Natalie - Peter #Patrick - Talia #Paul - Alexa #Peter - Natalie #Talia - Kathryn #William - Talia Week 2 *Peter chose the nominees Week 3(1) *Paul and Mark chose the nominees Week 3(2) #Agatha - Kathryn #Derek - Kathryn #Elena - Heather #John - Paul #Kathryn - Mark #Katie - Kathryn #Natalie - Kathryn #Paul - Kathryn #Peter - Natalie #William - Paul #Mark - John #Heather - Paul #Sabrina - Heather Week 4 *William and Paul chose the nominees Week 5 #Agatha - Kathryn #Derek - Kathryn #John - Natalie #Kathryn - Talia #Katie - Kathryn #Natalie - John #Paul -Natalie #Peter - Natalie #William - Talia #Talia - John #Sabrina - John Week 6(1) *Everyone was nominated for a secret eviction on Day 37 Week 6(2) #Agatha - Derek #Derek - William #Kathryn - Natalie #Katie - Kathryn #Natalie - Kathryn #Paul - Derek #William - Natalie #Talia - Derek #Sabrina - William Week 7 #Agatha - Natalie #Derek - Kathryn #Kathryn - Sabrina #Katie - IMMUNE #Natalie - Kathryn #Paul - Natalie #Talia - Sabrina #Sabrina - Kathryn Week 8 #Agatha - Derek #Derek - Kathryn #Kathryn - Natalie #Katie - Kathryn #Natalie - Talia #Paul - Natalie #Talia - Natalie Eviction Results Twists *Launch Night = "They're off to war!" - The first 4 Housemates to enter the Big Brother House were immediately sent to live in the War Room for up to 4 weeks *Day 2 = "You didn't want to start a war..." - After Kathryn opened the White Room, she unleashed an immediate eviction. THe Housemates were told that they would nominate at night when really it was an eviction and they were all nominated. *Day 14 = "War Room Immunity and Walkout Power" - The Housemate from the War Room who did not enter the House went to the Head Housemate Room with the fake walkout Paul. There they could talk exclusively about nominations and evictions. *Day 18 = "Time for a drastic change!" - Layla announced a two part eviction to take place on Day 20 and 21; part one is a single eviction with the Housemates nominated by Paul and Mark and part two is a double eviction where they nominate each other. *Day 23 = "Second Chances?!" - The Public voted for one of the first six evictees to re-enter the house. On Day 23, it was announced that Talia would re-enter the house. *Day 43 = "Immunization from the Big Brother nominations virus!" - One randomly selected Housemate was given immunity for the present week and also could not nominate White Room Twists *Week 1(1) - Kathryn: Everyone is nominated and the eviction starts immediately. *Week 1(2) - Patrick: Choice of two from losing pool, losing Head Housemate status, and knowing Big Brother's War Room Secret. Patrick chose the last two meaning he wasn't the first Head Housemate and visited the War Room. *Week 2 - Peter: Chose that week's nominees; could choose up to 5 nominees but no less than 3 *Week 4 - William: Automatic Head Housemate, chooses one person to join with them in the HH room, and chooses the three nominees Additional Info *Day 1 = Kathryn, John, Patrick, and William formed an alliance *Day 2 = Tyler announced his love for Agatha *Day 2 = Tyler was evicted and Peter entered the House *Day 3 = Katie wants to isolate herself from the others *Day 4 = Housemates nominated each other for the first time *Day 6 = Kathryn was sent to jail for telling Patrick that their alliance should get Natalie out next *Day 7 = Alexa was evicted and Heather entered the House *Day 7 = Kathryn was able to leave jail after the live eviction *Day 8 = Kathryn, Jon, Patrick, and William named their alliance Supreme *Day 8 = Talia, Heather, and Kathryn are all enemies *Day 16 = Heather joined Supreme *Day 18 = Kathryn and John are in a relationship *Day 18 = Elena, Natalie, Sabrina, and Agatha started the Girl's Alliance *Day 20 = Mark and Paul pledge to stick with each other *Day 25 = William takes Paul to the Head Housemate room and they create a fake alliance *Day 42 = Katie wins Immunity and cannot nominate Alliances *'SUPREME' (Day 1 to Day 42) - Kathryn, John, Patrick, William, Heather (joined Day 16) (Disbanded after William's eviction) *'GIRL'S ALLIANCE' (Day 18 to Day 45) - Elena, Natalie, Agatha, Sabrina, Talia (Day 30) (Disbanded after Agatha and Talia nominated Natalie and Sabrina) *'HEAD HOUSEMATES' (Day 19 to Day 21) - Paul, Mark (Disbanded after Mark's eviction) *'CMC (COUNTRY MEETS CITY)' (Day 22 to Day 49) - Sabrina, Natalie (Disbanded after Sabrina was evicted on Day 49) *'DIVISIONS' (Day 24 to Present) - Peter, Talia, Agatha